28 Daiohs Later
by Pxx and Axx
Summary: It all started with a phone call. Can Tomo be the unsung hero in a zombie apocalypse?
1. Late Night Calls

**So I just kinda started writing and this popped up. I've never written a story like this, so of course it's going to be a bit rough around the edges. But here's to tests and challenges and trying new things. Without this, how do I expect to grow as writer? Well, the answer is I wouldn't grow at all, pretty obviously duh. Hehe, I'm a smart one. Enjoy.**

In the depth of the night, she sleeps peacefully. No one in the world sees this side of her. Ever. She hides it very well. To some reality, there probably is no reason for the way she normally acts. Maybe it's all self-defense. Just to protect herself. Protect her from a disturbing, cold, unwelcoming world. Nah, that's silly. Maybe she just wants to have fun. She doesn't want to grow up and doesn't want to accept responsibility. So acting like a child ensures she will never have to succumb to the demands of a fast-paced, new-aged society. There, that sounds like the correct explanation.

Either way, she's asleep right now. Not bothering anyone (mainly because there isn't anyone in close enough proximity to bother. She's an erratic sleeper, you see). In her awake state she isn't quite so tranquil. But, hey, even a hyper-active wildcat of a person needs the proper rest.

Much to her dismay, her cell phone blares the agitating ringtone she picked out weeks ago just to provoke her uptight classmate and best friend, a miss Koyomi Mizuhara. Oh, how her plan is backfiring on her now, as the ringtone has now become the bane of her existence. Violently, she rips free from the cocoon she created within her blankets, yanks the phone off the nightstand next to her desk and answers, her voice letting the caller know the late rude awaking was not appreciated at all. "What?"

"Tomo?"

"Who else do you expect to answer my phone!" The young woman/girl/child wished she possessed the power to reach into the phone a punch the caller in the face. She glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand. "It's three in the morning, you had better be calling me for a good reason. If not then-"

"Tomo, I have no time to explain, but you have to get to Kagura's house. Now."

The girl in question looked at her cell phone, the number listed on the caller ID was unfamiliar to her. "Who is this? I don't just follow orders from st-"

"NOW!" The caller hung up.

Tomo, more confused than ever, stared at her phone for a few moments before sitting up. She debated going back to sleep, but the eeriness of the call dragged her from her nest. She didn't bother changing out of her pajamas, opting to just throw some tennis shoes on. Quietly, trying her best not awaken her parents, she began to make her way to her living room. As she was in front of her parents room, her cell phone went off yet again. Startled, she scrambled to answer the phone as quickly as possible (why hadn't she turned off the ringer, she cursed herself). "What," she whispered into the phone.

"I forgot to mention, be careful. Don't bother saving anyone. Knock three times, and three times only when you get to the front door." The caller hung up suddenly again.

"What the hell…" The door Tomo was standing in front of, which was slightly cracked, began to open. _Shit, my parents are awake._ "Mom, dad, I'm sor…ry…for…" Tomo couldn't finish her sentence. The people who stood in the doorway weren't Tomo's parents. Well, they were, just not really. Tomo, eyes wide in disbelief, was frozen in place the snarling, bloody figures of her parents made their way to her. Her "dad" grabbed her arm. Tomo screamed, kicked her "father" away from her and ran to her front door. Her house never seemed so large before, and almost eternity passed before she reached the front door and was outside the house. She breathed heavily and fell to the floor, facing the door. "What in the world?"

A part of her wanted to cry at that moment. What had happened to her parents? Those… things in the house weren't her parents. Their eyes were cold, dark and murderous. They walked with death written all over their bodies. But they were alive. But they didn't look alive. What was going on? The door knob started to wiggle. _Shit…_ Even though they looked like her parents, Tomo knew they were far from the people she loved. She got up to begin the journey to Kagura's house. _Why her house?_ When she turned to face her neighborhood her jaw dropped at the chaotic scene before her. Cars were crashed into each other, bodies were all over the floor and some houses were on fire. _I slept through all this…?_ She didn't have time to take in the entire scene as she noticed a group of people heading in her direction. People just like her parents… Just then the door behind her busted open. "Great… Time to run…"

**Harhar, me writing a horror. My other stories will be updated... eventually... I'll get around to it, promise. Just stick around and you shall be rewarded. Til next time.**


	2. Around the Neighborhood

**Chapter 2. Finally. I'm terrible at updating, I know. But it does get done eventually. Reviews also make me more willing to write, so be sure to do that after reading if you would like faster updates. I hope you enjoy this new chapter. I had fun writing it, actually got really into it and really excited to the point where I thought I was being attacked... Haha. Thanks.**

Tomo ran. She ran until her lungs burned and her legs ached. But she couldn't stop. She had to make it to Kagura's. But why her house? What made it any safer than where she was currently? She glanced behind her. The demonic looking "people" were still close, gaining on her steadily. _Shit, those fuckers are fast._ As she ran, she observed the dark scenery around her. She noticed up ahead there was an ally way. The question now was whether or not to take the chance…

She stumbled a bit as one of _them_ grabbed at her. _Fuck it. Time to lose these guys._ She picked up her pace as best she could, turned the corner into the ally and jumped the fence to the first open yard she could. She sat, holding her breath, as she heard _them_ continue running, their moans and growls fading away. When she was certain she was alone she finally released the breath she was holding, panting to make up for the lack oxygen she had experienced within the past few minutes.

In the soft grass, she could feel herself becoming tired again (she was awoken rather abruptly in the middle of the night after all). She shook her head. _No. Can't sleep here. Too dangerous. Kagura's house._ Slowly, she stood and peer over the fence to ensure the coast was clear. She hopped the fence and walked back the way she came. Now knowing what to expect when she went out in the open, she mentally prepared herself, did a few stretches, took a deep breath, and, for the heck of it, picked up a nearby branch for protection.

Dodging behind bushes, and quietly creeping around corners, Tomo began her journey to Kagura's house. She lived only a few blocks away, but with those monstrous beings around the commute never seemed longer in Tomo's short life. After what seemed like an eternity, she was finally in Kagura's block. Just a few more houses. Tomo suddenly noticed a big group of those things right in front of Kagura's house. She jumped into a bush._ Just my luck._

She decided to remain concealed for a while, hoping the group would get bored, or hungry, or tired, or whatever, and leave. There was a moaning that came from behind her, and she know of those things was near._ Ok, I just have to stay quiet…_ She lost her footing as tried to crouch to better hide, and fell over. The noise caught the attention of the monster and it came at her. Having no other option, Tomo quickly grabbed swung the branch at the monsters head as it pounced on her. She fell, the being toppling on top her and she became covered in it's blood.

The ruckus from this scene attracted the group and it started to make it's way towards her. _Shit, shit, shit. This guy is heavy._ Tomo tried her hardest to push the dead body off of her. As the group got closer, she was certain she wouldn't make it in time.

"No," she shouted. "I will NOT die like this. I'm TOMO TAKINO!" She mustered up all her strength, pushed the body off, got up, grabbing her branch along the way, and began running toward the group approaching her. She swung aimlessly at the monsters before her, hitting whatever she could. She ran straight through the middle and continued towards Kagura's house. She made it to the, the remaining members of the group coming her way. She knocked on the door, three times just like the person on the phone said.

The group got closer and closer. _Maybe they didn't hear me._ She was about to knock again, when the door opened and she was pulled inside. She landed on the ground as the door was slammed behind her. Not wanting to get up, she laid on the ground for a while, until she was suddenly picked up and put in a chair that is. She looked around, Kagura's house had been turned into a kind of fort. The windows were barred (a precaution installed by her father to prevent theft, turning out to be quite useful in this situation), the door had been propped closed, and there was an array of weapons ranging from crowbars to one handgun (her father's). Kagura and Yomi sat on the couch across from her, in Kagura's living room.

"You look like shit Tomo," Kagura said.

Tomo scoffed. "Well, I was sleeping rather peacefully until I was awoken to discover the whole world has gone to hell. Had to come all the way over here, fighting those things out there along the way. Oh, and did I mention I almost died?"

"I almost died tonight too," Yomi said. "Some… Weren't so lucky…" Yomi began to think back to her parents, who she had pushed her out the window of the house to save her life, sacrificing themselves.

Tomo looked at Yomi and sighed. "So, why are we here?"

"What do you mean," Kagura asked.

"Why are we gathered here at this house? Why not some place like Chiyo's? All high tech, I'm sure she has, like, a cellar or something that might safer than here."

Yomi shook her head. "When I was running, I saw a man, he was dying. Either way, he gave me his cell phone and told me to get into contact with whoever I could. I called the first number I could remember and it ended up being Kagura's. She told me her house was secure for the moment, so I made my way here. When I arrived I called everyone, you were the only one who answered."

Tomo finally started taking this all in. She got up and went to look out the window. She saw all of _them_ wandering around. A poor soul had accidently stumbled upon the group and was instantly attacked. It was a chaotic sight. "A zombie apocalypse, huh? Well… This is exciting!" She quickly closed the curtain and turned to Kagura and Yomi behind her.

"Our families are dead, our friends are possibly dead, we may be next, and you think this exciting," Yomi asked, in disbelief of Tomo's reaction.

"Well… Yeah. It's tragic of course. But it's exciting." Tomo picked up the crowbar and then put it down. She then went for the handgun. She examined it, looking to see if it was loaded and if the safety was on.

"Tomo, what the hell are you doing?" Kagura grabbed the gun out of Tomo's hands.

"Just looking." There was silence for a few moments as Kagura put the gun back where it was. "We have to find them."

"What," Kagura asked.

"Our friends. They're not dead. We have to rescue them. Bring them to safety." Tomo looked at Kagura with a face she had never seen before. It was completely serious, no hint of the joking, carefree Tomo noticeable.

"How are we going to do that? What if they're not alive? It's a risk we'd be taking, going out there. We don't even know where they are," Kagura argued.

"We can't stay here forever, we're going to need to leave eventually. Why not now, while we're still healthy and together. We can't guarantee that for long you know. Go on a rescue mission. Gather supplies while we're at it." Tomo grabbed the crowbar again. "Regardless of whether or not you agree to come, I'm going. My parents may be dead, but my friends aren't. Not until I see a body."

Both Kagura and Yomi were taken aback by this sudden change in Tomo's personality. Neither had seen this side of her before. They looked at each other for a while, before Kagura nodded at Yomi, who nodded back. "Okay, Tomo, we'll accompany you on this suicide mission," Kagura said.

"Actually… Yomi, you stay behind."

"Why?"

"Well, Kagura is an athlete she will be able to get out sticky situations. I'm just plain awesome. But you're tubby, you might get killed." Yomi hit Tomo on the head. "Ow, I'm just looking out for your safety."

"Can't you take anything seriously, Tomo!" Yomi began fuming.

"Fine, seriously, we need someone to stay here and hold down the fort. Make sure it doesn't get over run. God!" Tomo rubbed her head.

"Well, if you two are done fighting, we have people to save," Kagura said.

**The real fun is about to start. Will they be able to save all their friends? Are they even still alive? Who knows? No one. Not even me. I haven't planned that far ahead yet, admittedly. But I'm sure whatever I come up with will be good, yeah? Thanks again. And be sure to review.**


	3. Chiyo's House

**Sorry for the long wait for this update. I could tell you a whole slew of excuses, but in the end it all boiled down to me having writer's block and not wanting to write at all. Well, hopefully you're still following this story and enjoy this new chapter. I took note of what some reviewer's stated, and tried to improve with it. In the end, though, it is the zombie apocalypse, there are gonna be some OCC moments. Thank you for sticking to this story, and I hope you enjoy this installment! **

Tomo and Kagura found themselves outside of Chiyo's house. Under the shadow of night, the house appeared to be larger than normal. Using the trash cans found just outside the gate as cover, the two high school girls prepared themselves to go in.

"Ok, Miss Boss, what's the plan," Kagura asked.

The shorter girl looked up at the athlete and said plainly, "I don't know."

Kagura fumed and almost yelled at her companion, but, remembering the circumstances, decided an angry whisper would do just as well. "What do you mean you don't know!? Do you know how dangerous it is out here!? And you don't even have a plan of attack? What was all that big talk back at my house, huh?"

"It was a spur of the moment thing. I… I don't know. Seeing my parents…" Tomo looked down at the bloody crowbar in her hand. It began to really hit her that her parents were no longer alive. "You don't understand Kagura, my parents are dead… You guys are all I have left." Tomo sighed. She slowly poked her head over the trashcans to observe the front yard of the house. "I say we just charge," Tomo said excitedly. All Kagura could do was nod. _Time to shine_, Tomo thought. "'Tomo Takino: Zombie Apocalypse Hero' go!"

The two girls quickly made their way through the broken gates and crept their way into Chiyo's house. Stopping just outside the front door for a short breath, Kagura looked at Tomo with a brief glance of fear and then smirked before kicking the door down. Being the only one of the two who knew how to use a gun, Kagura led the way into the house. "Looks like the power is out here," Kagura said, trying to on a lamp. The only light in the house came from the streetlights, which were still working at the moment.

Chiyo's house seemed surprisingly empty. The quietness of the house was a bit eerie, the girls expecting to have heard the moaning that was starting to become all too familiar. But all they heard were themselves. After searching what felt to be the entirety of the house, Kagura paused, and put her gun down for a brief moment. "Tomo… I don't think anyone is here." Kagura looked behind her, but there was no Tomo. Kagura quickly picked her gun back up and began searching frantically around the house. "Tom-" Kagura found Tomo standing in a doorway, back facing towards her. Tomo was very still. Kagura raised her gun to the girl. "Tomo…"

Tomo turned around, with a look of shock. She raised her finger to lip, motioning for Kagura to be quiet. Then she turned and pointed. What Kagura saw next nearly made her throw up.

**zzZZzz**

Yomi walked around the house, securing all the barriers. How many times had she done this by now? Ten… Twenty… Thirty times? She just couldn't sit still. Although she had made sure to remind Tomo and Kagura to call her if anything happened, she could help but think they would forget. _Those idiots will forget I know it._ But then again, it's the zombie apocalypse. In a bind, who would actually have the time to call anyone? Who would even remember? And even if they did call, what could she do? Giving those two a cell phone and waiting for a call was just Yomi's way to act as if things were still normal. _And what was with Tomo earlier…?_ Yomi sat down and decided there was nothing better to do than wait. Either wait for Tomo and Kagura to show up with their friends, or wait for those things to come bursting into the house somehow. _The anticipation is killing me…_

**zzZZzz**

There _it _was. Tomo and Kagura couldn't do anything, except watch. "What's she… _it_ doing," Kagura whispered to Tomo.

"I think it's… feeding…" Kagura had a nauseating feeling. She leaned against the wall next to the doorway and began to breathe heavily. Tomo peeled her eyes away from the sight before to look over at Kagura. "Be quiet… It'll hear you."

Kagura looked over at Tomo with tears in eyes. "But… She…"

Tomo couldn't reply. She looked back over at the monstrosity before her. There, right through the doorway, in the middle of the kitchen, was the young Chiyo feasting on the remains of her father. Tomo strongly gripped the crowbar in her hand. She gulped. "CHIYO-CHAN! Nice to 'meat' you!" Tomo chuckled to herself. "Get it!?" The young zombie quickly looked up and snarled. Tomo ran into the middle of the room like a maniac. "Oh, Chiyo, don't look so good. Don't tell me this means you haven't done the homework! I was hoping to copy it off of you." The zombie began to chase Tomo around the room, as Tomo began to work up the courage to actually kill what used to be her friend.

Not even a second after Chiyo ended her meal, Chiyo's father began to reanimate. _Oh man… Now there's two of them…_ Somehow finding herself backed into a corner, faced against Zombie Chiyo, Tomo looked over at the doorway Kagura was still glued to. Tomo quickly ran straight at Zombie Chiyo, dodged her and smashed Mr. Mihama's head before he could finish reanimating, slipping on his blood along the way. Tomo hit her head and slowly felt herself losing consciousness. She quickly snapped out of it, and saw that Zombie Chiyo was quickly gaining in on her. Still on her back, she looked frantically for her crowbar. _Of course… It's behind the zombie!_ Tomo tried to scramble to her feet, but the blood surrounding her was too slippery. She felt the zombie grab her arm and she screamed.

In that instant, a loud bang rang in her ears and Tomo felt a sharp pain in her arm. She fell to the floor, Zombie Chiyo falling right in front of her, finally lifeless. She screamed and backed her way into against the wall, right next to Kagura who was standing in the doorway. Tomo grabbed her arm. "I've been bit! Oh, woe is me!" She examined her wound.

"Tomo you weren't bit. The bullet grazed you," Kagura said.

Tomo's eyes widened. "You shot me! What the hell!?"

Kagura cocked her gun. "You're welcome."

"'You're welcome'! For what!? Nearly killing me!? What if contaminated blood got into this wound from the zombies? If you haven't noticed, knucklehead, the entirety of this room is filled with zombie blood! What if I bleed out!" Tomo gasped and kissed her wound. "It's ok arm, you'll be ok."

"It's just a bullet graze. You'll be ok. There's no zombie blood in it and you won't bleed out."

Kagura sat next to Tomo. Kagura looked over at the body of Chiyo, and tears began to make their way out of her eyes. She shook her head. "She was so young and had already accomplished so many things. It's kinda like she got a head start in life. And now…"

"At this rate… I don't know if I want to go to the other houses…"

The two girls sat in silence for a few moments before Kagura spoke up. "Come on now. The others aren't dead. Not until we see a body!"

Tomo smiled and nodded. She then stood up and walked over to Chiyo's body. She knelt and put her hand down to close Chiyo's eyes. "Rest in peace, shorty."

Just then a series of moans made Tomo and Kagura both jump. "Oh no, the gunshot must have attracted them," Kagura said.

"Let's go," Tomo said and the two hastily made their way out of the house and into the bushes found in the backyard. The two watched as the house became infested with zombies.

"Where to next," Kagura whispered.

"I think Osaka's house is the closest."

The two girls slowly made their way around the house, kneeling the entire way to avoid the windows, and ran out the front gate. They then made their way to the house of the local airhead known as Osaka.

**Pac says: Please review. Let me know what you like, what you don't like, what you had for dinner; anything you wish to leave me in your review. Remember, reviews=willingness to write. Thanks again!**


End file.
